renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wallace
Overview Wallace currently resides in Whithorn, Scotland, where he is an active member of society. He is the Tanist of Clan Kerr and King of Scots. He has lived a varied life, but the adventure has only just begun... Early Life Wallace Kerr was born in a small house on the outskirts of Drummore. His father passed away soon after he was born, fighting against the English, and his mother was forced to raise him alone. He had a younger sister but she was adopted by another family not long after their fathers death, as their mother could not afford to support two children. Later in life Wallace discovered that his younger sister still lived in Drummore and went by the name Ayla. At the age of 12 Wallace's mother also passed away, and for a time he was an orphan. It was not until he was 13 that Flaithbheartach de Innes-Kerr, a kindly old man, adopted him into his family, Clan Kerr. Flaith has been the closest thing Wallace has to a father since then, and through him Wallace has come to be part of an amazing family, the Kerrs. Going up in the world 'Level 0' Wallace spent many weeks working down the mine, trying to earn the money to buy full citizenship, which would enable him to participate in voting and will entitle him to a plot of farmland outside of the town. After what seemed like an eternity down the mines, Wallace was able to walk to the Counts First Secretary with pride and purchase his citzenship papers, for the princely sum of 90 pounds. 'Level 1' Wallace immediately took advantage of the plot of land he was granted and began growing corn, which earned him a steady income to supplement the money earned from the mines. This enabled him to save up enough money to purchase a second plot of land, on which he grew vegetables, which made a nice change to the bread and corn he had been eating. He began a healthy diet which contained meat, fish and vegetables, and this increased his performance in all aspects of his life. 'Level 2' Wallace could not believe how far he had come when one day he looked in his savings chest and realised he had over 500 pounds saved him, which was more than enough for him to study as Professional Tradesperson. Wallace rushed straight to the Counts First Secretary and submitted his application for carpenter training. Soon after Wallace was recognised as a qualified carpenter, and began work on boats to supply the fishermen of Drummore. Wallace continued making money as a carpenter, but he noticed that the market was becoming flooded with the goods that he himself was trying to sell, and so he went to the Bakers Guild and mastered the art of baking bread. Wallace then converted his Carpenters Workshop to a bakery, and began churning out bread at a steady rate. He supplied the Town Hall with cheap bread when he could, and still continued making money, with his corn and vegetable fields bringing in increasing amounts of money. 'Level 3' After working for a year, Wallace managed to save up 2000 pounds, more money that he ever dreamt he would see, let alone own! He made the decision to go to the Counts First Secretary once more and apply for the privaleges awarded to an ''Erudite'' (Scholar). Wallace was accepted into the ranks of the scholars and began studying as a civil servant. Having mastered several civil skills, Wallace begun studying the skills necessary for sailing. He has now almost completed the study of all sailing skills, and plans to return to studying civil skills soon. Marriage In the year of 1458, Wallace met the love of his life. Her name was Helen and she was stranded in Scotland, after coming north to fight in a war. She came to Drummore and from the moment Wallace saw her in the tavern, he knew that there was something about her. He spoke to her every day and eventually plucked up the courage to tell her about his feelings. It turned out that she felt the same, and so they began courting. On Helen's birthday Wallace dropped down on one knee and proposed to her, promising to spend the rest of his life with her. She said yes and they were married on 31st October 1458, in a beautiful ceremony held by Her Grace Bishop Alanna, and attended by all their close friends. They spent the new few months in marital bliss, until Helen took ill in December. Wallace sent word all over Scotland calling for the best doctors to come and attend to her, but her condition rapidly deteriorated and she passed away. Wallace was devestated by her untimely demise, and spent many weeks in mourning. A memorial to Helen was erected in Drummore, and she will always remain in Wallace's heart. Political Career 'Town Council' Wallace's political career began in 1458, when he was invited by the then Mayor of Drummore, Lance Dunbar, to join the Town Council. Wallace was more than happy to do so, having long felt that there must be a greater purpose to life than working in the mines and growing corn. 'Mayor' He remained on the council until he was suddenly asked to run for Mayor! There was a war on with England at the time, and Wallace was the only Town Council member that was still in town during elections. He accepted the offer and ran for mayor, with great assistance from friends who had previously held the post. He enjoyed a landslide victory over his opponent, though the enjoyment was tempered slightly when he looked at the town treasury. Not only did the town have no money, but there were moneylenders telling me the town owed them money. The war had bankrupted the town, and Wallace's first job was to get the finances back on track. This was not an easy task, particularly with many active citizens still away due to the war. However, Wallace continued on with grim determination until, walking past the treasury, Wallace noticed something shiny on the floor. He looked down and realised that there was 3 pounds sitting in the treasury. The town was out of debt! And so, Wallace's first term as Mayor of Drummore was a great success, and he went on to lead the town for a further three terms. The town went from strength to strength, with population increasing, financial stability, and Wallace even managed to begin the construction of a Harbour in Drummore. 'Harbour Master' After his last term as mayor, Wallace accepted the post of Harbour Master, and continued to work on the harbour he had dedicated so much of his time to. He continued in this post until he had to leave town, at which time he handed over the keys of his office to Hawk Knight, who continued the work until the unfortunate closure of the town, just days before the harbour was completed. 'County Council' After his first term as Mayor of Drummore, Wallace was asked if he would join a County Council List for the next election. Though his party did not win a majority, they did win four seats on the Council, and so Wallace took up his position as a Councillor of Galloway, under the leadership of Duchess Pennsygal. Wallace was first appointed to the position of Mines Superintendent, and he was happy in this role, it required little work yet allowed him to get to grips with the workings of the Council. However, events took a turn for the worst and the Council ended up with only ten councillors. Duchess Pennsygal saw fit to make Wallace Trade Minister for Galloway, a very prestigious position for which Wallace was grateful, but also an incredibly difficult and time consuming position. Wallace was not sure he was up for the job, but he was given encouragement and advice from others, and somehow muddled through the rest of the term, even managing to make a small profit for the county, helping to reduce the immense debt that the county was in. Wallace was invited to join another list immediately after, and again managed to get onto the Council via a minority party. This time it was under the leadership of Duke Alistair Campbell, and he was appointed to the position of Judge. Wallace enjoyed this position and was glad to be part of a Council that seemed very active and dedicated to change. He presided over relatively few cases, this was a peaceful time for Galloway, but his verdicts were mostly considered fair and just. At the close of the term the County Council had cut the debt drastically and much progress had been made. Wallace chose not to stand for the next election, instead taking a break from politics and travelling north to Glasgow for short time. Wallace led his own political party, United Galloway Party (UGP) into the County Council election and came out with one third of the seats, as did the other two parties involved in the election. Julius Octavius became the Duke and Wallace was appointed his right hand man, as Lord Protector and Trade Minister in Galloway.﻿ Reign Work In Progress